To Save A Soul
by LadySaxophone
Summary: A prequel to "The Life He Deserved". Could be read alone though. Qui Gon Jinn makes a timely, Force-ghost visit to Obi Wan, and he and Padme rush to save Anakin from the dark.
1. The Warning

He'd worked for _years_ to break through the barrier between the living and the dead. All his energy was sustained in seperating his entity from the swirling embrace of the Force. Now that he finally could communicate with a living person, he faltered.

Who?

Yoda would be the easiest to reach, being so attuned to the Force. Yet Yoda was too detached from the situation to be of any help. For all that the relationship between Yoda and Anakin was far more pleasant than any other Council Member (save his Master), Yoda would primarly care only of the Jedi potentially lost and not enough for the fallen himself.

The bond he had with Mace was still intact on his side. It wouldn't be too difficult to reach him, but Anakin's relationship with Mace was distrustful at best. Master Windu, for all his power and wisdom, would not help.

There was Padme, if anyone could pull the Chosen One back from the dangerous edge he balanced precariously on, Padme could. But she couldn't see him, and thus he couldn't warn her.

He'd tried to contact Anakin himself, but that had failed. Anakin was more than preoccupied with all his various conflicting duties and shielding all his secrets from his Master and other Jedi. Any attempt to reach Anakin was denied without the Chosen One even being aware of it.

He felt like a chess piece asked to make a crucial move that would swing the game away from the Dark and into the Light's advantage. Only everywhere he moved, another piece was there to counter his attack. Darth Sidious seemed the ultimate strategist.

Qui Gon sighed. He'd never been all that good a chess player. It'd been Obi Wan's game. He could still remember about a month or two into the Master/Padawan relationship, he'd asked his little apprentice if he'd fancied a chess game. He'd immediately felt an eagerness course through Obi Wan but the responce was the same as always; a calm "Yes, Master." He'd been shocked when the same thirteen-year-old solidly and soundly beat him.

Obi Wan.

Despite some of his actions and more of his words, Anakin truly did love his former Master. He had difficulty understanding Obi Wan, but then who didn't? Qui Gon himself could remember thinking he had Obi Wan all figured out only to balk as Obi Wan baffled him yer again. And as for Obi Wan, it was obvious to anyone who cared to observe that Obi Wan loved his apprentice the way a fond older brother would love his reckless little brother. He'd be Jedi enough to control his own horror in the face of evil, and yet caring enough to draw Anakin away from the dark. He'd be more than easy to contact as well, as the bond in Qui Gon's mind was still just as strong as it was in life.

He smiled. After all, Obi Wan had always been good at chess.

* * *

><p>"So uncivilized..."<p>

"Still indulging in battle humor I see."

Perhaps that wasn't the thing to say to your living apprentice when you've been dead for more than a decade, but Qui Gon couldn't help the amusement that bubbled up when Obi Wan whirled around with that boyish shock plastered all over his usually stoic face.

"M-Master? What are you-"

"There isn't much time, Obi Wan. You have to listen to me."

The accomplished Jedi Master that Qui Gon couldn't be more proud of came out. A serious and concentrated look stole of the face of his former apprentice.

"The Force has given me a special blessing, to be able to communicate with you. I may be able to do this someday for longer, but not for right now. You have very little time. You have to get back to Corusant and stop Anakin. Your Sith Lord is Chancellor Palpatine and as we speak, he is attempting to turn Anakin. You must stop him before it's too late, you're one of the only ones who can."

Obi Wan already had his comm unit out.

"R4 bring my fighter to docking bay 2274. Do you copy?"

After the affirmative whistle Obi Wan looked up. Agony reflected in Obi Wan's eyes, but his face betrayed nothing but incredible determination.

"Will I be able to do it?"

Qui Gon closed his eyes. Being not completely one with Force had it's disadvantages and he couldn't see much farther into the future than the average Jedi could, however his visions tended to be much more accurate. It would work, but Obi Wan would die before Anakin would be spurred to action. Checkmate would occur, but they'd loose quite a valuable piece, and the victor of the game, Anakin, could very well turn anyway if he succumbed to the pain.

Yet, the light side still had another piece to bring into play. Padme. Her very presence radiated light and she would hold to her ideals and morals more tightly then Anakin.

To Anakin, his decision wasn't as much Dark or Light, but Padme or Obi Wan. He would choose Padme everytime even knowing the consequenses of such a choice would tear him apart. The problem was, Obi Wan and Padme were on the same side. Anakin needed to see that.

"Yes. But just to be sure, I'd bring his wife with you."

*You like?


	2. Do You Trust Me?

AN: Another chapter because I'd like to get the ball of wax rolling so to speak.

Padme's eyes alighted on a Jedi fighter weaving in and out of traffic in it's haste. The speed and precison the ship executed made her think of Anakin, but the figher was undoubtably Obi Wan's, and it was making it's way to her landing pad.

Obi Wan visited her often. Not as often as Anakin did, of course, but often enough that Padme wasn't overly suprised to see Obi Wan's fighter land near her apartment. She loved Obi Wan, not the same as she loved Anakin of course, but more in the way she would love a wiser, caring older brother.

He looked terrible, as soon as he jumped down onto the landing pad Padme could see. His demeaner was tense and rushed, like he was when preparing for some kind of battle, and his face carried a determined, but horrified, almost mad look.

"Obi Wan what-"

Usually Obi Wan would greet her with a formal bow, and those blue eyes would light right up with delight at seeing her. Padme always initiated a hand shake of some sort and Obi Wan was always one to keep his distance. This new, harried Obi Wan reached out and grabbed her hand and before any protest could be made, he started pulling her toward the fighter.

"Padme, you have to listen to me. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for, and if we don't act soon Anakin will follow his path. I need you to help me keep him with us, do you understand?"

_Palpatine?_ No...Oh no...

"Yes...Obi Wan how do you know? Anakin...he-he _couldn't_"

"I had a vision of Qui Gon, he told me everything. Padme," they were already in his ship and she was seated rather awkwardly by his side; he turned and looked at her for the first time since he'd landed, "do you trust me?"

"Of course." It had been a startling realization, but Padme already knew that she'd trust Obi Wan with anything. She'd already been trusting him for years to bring Anakin home, safe and sound.

He turned away and took off then, flying with deadly speed toward the Senate building.

_Anakin...Anakin how could you?_ She couldn't even believe what she was hearing, but Obi Wan had never lied to her and she had no reason to believe that he'd start now. The story itself was too fantastical _not_ to be true. How could her Anakin, her sweet, beautiful, kind Anakin even consider...

But then, he'd mercilessly slaughtered a villiage of Sand people for killing his mother. He'd been more angry, more brutal, more _dark_ then she'd ever seen him before or since. And he'd all but sworn to do anything to keep her alive.

Anything, even make a deal with a devil.

AN: A dash of Padme, and then Obi Wan's POV will take over. That will be interesting because I only wrote a few short paragraphs from Obi Wan's POV in my previous story. I really really hope you liked this! Please review!

...no seriously, I love reviews! :D


	3. Arriving in Time

The horrible reality of it all was, Obi Wan was used to running this fast. He'd used the Force to increase his speed on a number of occasions, to reach Cesari, to reach Siri, to reach Qui Gon...and he'd been too late every single time.

This time he would not be late. It was not an option.

Padme ran along beside him, her lips drawn in a thin line, obviously used to running this fast as well. A blaster, previously hidden in her boot, now occupied her left hand and her eyes blazed with insane determination. Arriving too late wasn't an option for her either.

Although finding Anakin already turned would _not _happen, that fact didn't stop his brain from conjuring up all sorts of terrible scenarios. Would he find his precious brother already standing over a dead Jedi? Would his laughing blue eyes already be taken over by a sick, eerie yellow? Would he raise his saber to kill his Master?

No, he wouldn't. They would arrive on time.

The spare lightsaber that he'd quickly stopped for at the Jedi Temple, thumped rhythmically against his hip. He'd raced into the Temple Memorial and stolen Qui Gon's old lightsaber, he hadn't had time to look for his own. He'd lost it during his battle with Grievous, a fact Anakin would tease him for.

He _would _ hear Anakin's teasing, because Anakin would stay Anakin, and there were few things Anakin loved more than teasing his former Master.

They were just outside the Chancellor's office when Obi Wan stopped and reached out to swing Padme around to face him. Her dark chocolate eyes snapped angrily at him, frustrated by the delay, and she tried to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Padme, listen to me. Whatever happens, stay as far away from Sidious as you can. If anything happens to me, I want you to run. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Light or dark, he couldn't imagine Anakin ever hurting Padme.

Padme nodded and without any further comment, they both ran in.

They weren't a moment too soon. Obi Wan could feel Anakin's Force Signature beginning to change, the light beginning to be smothered. His former apprentice was screaming an unintelligable denial and the familiar blue blade was making it's way toward Master Windu who was towering over a mutated form of Chancellor Palpatine.

"NO ANAKIN, NO!" his own blade sprang to life in defence of his fellow Council Member. He hadn't defended his friend from all threats though. Blue lightning sprang from Sidious and wrapped itself around Mace. It was all Obi Wan could do to use the Force and keep the Jedi Master from flying out the window. The force of the lightning smashed him into the opposite wall, where he slid to the ground, uninjured, but unconscious.

"Obi Wan..." His gaze shot back to Anakin, who wore the same guilty look Obi Wan had found on his face often in their more innocent days, when all Anakin had to be guilty for, was trying to sneak out of the Temple.

"I NEED him. I-I have to save Padme! You don't understand!" His brother's gaze fell to the writhing Sith at their feet. Obi Wan however paid him no heed, all his attention was fixed on Anakin. He flooded their bond with as much light as he could.

"But I do understand. I already know that you're married to her." He had known of Anakin's feelings, and of his secret meetings with Padme. Anakin wasn't the most subtle of characters and Obi Wan had even had to cover for him a handful of times. Master Qui Gon had supplied the rest of the details.

"I even know that she's pregnant." He sent Padme a quick, apologetic glance. He'd sensed as much as soon as he'd arrived at her apartment, but he hadn't told her he knew.

"You know? And you didn't tell the Council? Why?" Anakin's look of complete surprise and bafflement might have been amusing if the question itself hadn't been so gut-wrenching. How could he rat out his former padawan? That would be betrayal. Had he been that horrible of a friend? That strict a teacher? When had he proved himself disloyal?

It was true his first impulse, after he'd confirmed all suspicions, was to tell the Council. Yet Obi Wan was never impulsive, and he always weighed each decision carefully in his mind. For a long time he simply studied Anakin. Anakin, who rarely smiled anymore. Anakin, who was pushing himself too hard for too long. Anakin who smiled wider, laughed more truly, and whose Force signature grew lighter, whenever the Team alighted on Corusant. Oh, he'd been careful. He'd watched Anakin's reaction whenever Padme got involved or was in danger. He'd been restless and wildly upset, but he'd done his duty. * Their entire relationship hadn't seemed like an attachment at all. Padme was loved, not owned; a wife, not a possesion.

Until now, now she was becoming something he had to _have_ instead of something he treasured. It all came down to The Chosen One's final decison, right now. Love or attachment. Light or Dark.

The serpent, previously unacknowleged at Obi Wan's feet now rose to spew more venomous words into his brother's ear.

"He's been spying on you, Anakin! He doesn't trust you!" The lie was absurd, as all lies of the dark are. Anakin had been the one with the secret marriage after all. Yet the blue eyes of his padawan glared at him and he thought he saw a tinge of yellow. He searched desparately for the words to save his apprentice.

What was the real reason Obi Wan hadn't told the Council?

The answer was clear immediately, "I didn't tell the Council because I saw that you were happier with her."

He'd wanted his little brother smiling again.

"I didn't tell because I couldn't betray you, Anakin."

He'd wanted Anakin to be spared just this one loss.

"You're my brother Anakin! I love you."

Because denying that had done them both harm.

The Force swelled with light and Kenobi knew he'd succeeded. Anakin wore a stunned look, but his eyes held no mistrust. The dark made one last attempt.

"He's lying Anakin. He's using you!" One last lie, easily diffused.

"I have never lied Anakin. Not to you. I never will." He turned to Sidious then and ignited his Master's green blade.

"You are under arrest, Sidious. I suggest you surrender.

*Maybe I haven't watched enough of the Clone Wars series, but I based the statement (where I put the *) on some of those episodes. Padme gets in trouble alot and Anakin comes to her rescue, but he always does so with, well, not calm, but he's not flying off the handle either. For example, he didn't kill that scientist doctor for torturing his wife in S1 Episode 17 _The Blue Shadow Virus_. I'm of the opinion that he started off loving her, but then slid toward the possesiveness he harbored in ROTS. Sorry if that wasn't clear.


	4. Knights and the Queen

AN: And enter Padme...

Knights and the Queen

The game was in a delicate balance. A lone knight fought valliantly against the forces of the dark army, the other members of his team lying dead or wounded on the floor. His brother knight was stuck, caught between two mentors, and unable to make a decision.

The game could shift either way, it all hinged on the decision of the inactive knight. Yet, he was alone with the demons of his imagination. It would be unthinkable to turn against the man who raised him, as unthinkable as a chess piece attacking its own side, but he had to do something to protect his love. The sides of the Force fought for control of the Chosen One.

It seemed that the dark would win. The knight fighting the king was not strong enough to truly vanquish him. His demise would destroy the younger. The king of the dark side might not prevail, but drowned in his grief, the hero would take the king's place. He would either turn now or later. The dark would win.

So the light side had provided it's queen.

"Ani!"

"Padme! Angel, what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter now. Go Ani, Obi Wan needs you!"

The queen had leveled him with a hard stubborn stare, clearly conveying that her principles would not change. But the knight did not see the firey determination on the face of the woman in front of him, all he saw was the destruction of his queen. He saw only the visions that, for the power to prevent them, he would burn the world.

"Padme, Palpatine has a way to save yo-"

"I don't WANT to be saved if it comes at the cost of Obi Wan or any other innocent life. I WON'T be the cause of your fall." The light side won a little more control in the heart of the Jedi.

"I love you, Anakin. I would never want you to save me in such a way." The light side flooded the knight at the words and if he truly loved his queen, then he would stay that way. He would stay light.

* * *

><p>Darth Sidious was no fool, and he knew that his original plan had been thwarted. The Chosen One would not be so easily manipulated this time. Tensions had run rampant through the relationship between the boy and Master Windu, but with Master Kenobi, there was love. With Padme, there was love and love was not someting of the dark.<p>

Yet Sidious was nothing if not flexible, and plans were made to be revised. Skywalker would never turn so long as Kenobi remained by his side, and if such was the case then Sidious would consetrate all his power on taking down Kenobi. He proved a worthy opponent, even for a Jedi, the whirling defense blocked every attack Sidious had.

But Kenobi's defense was _not_ impenetrable. In fact, taking down Kenobi would really be too easy. He'd admitted his weakness right in front of him not two hours ago. His padawan. He'd said he loved him.

Palpatine Force-pushed Obi Wan back, smashing his head against one of the pillars, and turned to face a distracted Skywalker. The boy viciously attacked him in a beautiful, deadly dance of power and rage.

Ataru. Obi Wan's Master had used it, but given the Jedi's love for Soresu, Palpatine doubted Anakin knew much about that style. A series of flips and slashes, usually saved for the advanced Ataru swordsman, would effectively threaten Skywalker right in front of Kenobi. His future apprentice had left an opening in his stomach.

The blood red lightsaber swung to Skywalker, but it was almost child's play to guess Kenobi's next move. Predictably, the Master Force-jumped between Anakin and Sidious. Sidious pierced his intended target.

AN: Anakin fans forgive me. I'm sorry if I made didn't make him look like the heck of a swordsman that he is. He's just very, _very_, emotionally traumatized by now so he's not at his best. I know this was a long shot, but in the end, I just couldn't get it out right and I had to "pick my poison". Please review anyway though! :P


	5. Proud

AN: Oh dear, did I wait a long time to update this. *blushes* I'm sorry…I have reposted this with line breaks!

Checkmate.

Anakin's one clean swipe to the head and Sidious had died. Game over. The Dark Side had fallen.

So had Obi Wan.

Stabbed, in relatively the same spot where his beloved former Master had been almost thirteen years ago, the Jedi Master had wavered for a moment, and then collapsed into his former padawan's arms.

"Master? Master! OBI WAN!" The young man had caught the limp form up in his arms and clutched it to his chest.

Obi Wan's face was usually that befitting a Jedi Master of his status; kind blue eyes, head held high, and emotions kept beneath the surface. Now, though his hands clenched tight and his body arched in pain, a smile graced his lips and his eyes shown with love.

"P-proud…" he whispered to the hysterical young man gazing down at him, "I-I'm…so proud…of you"

Proud?

Anakin had no time to marvel at this. Obi Wan's wound had to be treated, NOW. Now or it would be too late, just as it had been with Qui Gon. And as if in answer to a prayer, Padme had come rushing in, at least twelve different Master Healers on her tail. They'd torn Obi Wan from his arms and rushed him away on a stretcher. A few went over to assess the damage done to Master Windu, and a few more started the preparations for the removal of the dead Jedi Masters.

One went to the Knight on his knees, openly weeping for his brother.

"Anakin?"

No response.

"Ani, the Temple healers will do everything they can for him, you know that." He stared up into the face of Bant Eerin, Obi Wan's oldest friend and something of an elder aunt to Anakin ever since he was little. To the galaxy, he could be the Hero Without Fear, but to Master Eerin, he'll always be little Ani, the skinny kid from Tatooine that followed her best friend around.

"Ani? Anakin, answer me." Padme ran over to him, looking away from the smoking remains of her political mentor.

"MASTER!" a sob tore through his throat and flew out his mouth before he could register the action. Dimly, he saw Padme and Bant exchange worried glances; but his mind was consumed with thoughts of Obi Wan. _Please let him be alright, dear Force let him be alright. Master, Master you have to be okay, Please Master, please Obi Wan, you have to live, you have to be…_

And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>He woke in a healer bed. His one organic hand was clasped by another and held against soft fabric. The effects of a sleep suggestion were just beginning to wear off. How had he gotten here? Who had Forced (no pun intended*) him to sleep? Where was…<p>

Breathe, calm down, think.

Anakin took a deep breath and tried to recall the last things he remembered. He'd been screaming…And Padme had been there…and Bant…Palpatine, Palpatine was…dead.

Anakin felt a sharp pang at the betrayal of a mentor and the dull throb of grief for the lie he had loved at the memory of the Sith's decapitation.

Palpatine had been a Sith…he'd been fighting him, he'd…he'd killed him. Obi Wan had jumped and….

The hand he held now wasn't Obi Wan's. It was Padme's, and she wasn't looking at him.

Oh Force, did that mean that Obi Wan hadn't made it? Was he…

"He's not dead, Ani." Padme's calm voice interrupted his frantic thoughts, and she slowly turned her head to face him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where is he?"

"Shh, love. It's alright," she squeezed the hand she held in her lap and offered Anakin a weak, mirthless smile. "He's right over there."

Anakin had seen Obi Wan near death before. After Jabiim had been the absolute worst, but that didn't make this sight any less horrifying. Obi Wan floated in a bacta tank limply; blue eyes closed, perhaps forever.

"No, oh no," Anakin scrambled up, fighting past the haze in his brain that had been protecting him from the utter gut wrenching pain since Obi Wan and Padme first arrived at the Chancellor's office.

He pressed one mechanical hand against the smooth glass of the bacta tank and felt the tears leak out of his eyes. Right now, he has never felt more alone; watching his brother die.

But then there was Padme coming up from behind and resting her head against his trembling shoulder. The next thing he knew, he had his face pressed against her neck, her fingers combing through his dark blonde curls.

"Do you know what he said to me?"

Padme backed up to look into his face, her beautiful brown eyes filled with concern.

"He told me he was _proud_ of me. After I almost abandoned him, after I let him get stabbed, after I as good as showed him that I love you more than I love him." The awful, painful, truthful words tumbled out of his mouth, just as they did on Tatooine when Anakin had confessed to his murder. He almost succumbed to the same hysterical sobs he now remembered crying before falling unconscious.

"No you don't, Ani." Her voice shocked him enough to stop whatever emotional tirade was going to come next. She hadn't left his embrace, and before he could contradict her she continued.

"You don't love him more than me. Love isn't something that can be measured or used up. You love me as your wife, and you love him as your brother. It's not more, Ani, just different." The utter logic and just plain _sense_ in her words gave him peace. The tears stopped.

Padme turned around to look at the Knight floating in the bacta tank. The condition remained the same, a limp body, occasional air bubbles coming out of the oxygen mask, and blue eyes closed.

"They say his condition is 'touch and go', but you and I both know that those are perfect odds for our Obi Wan. We just have to wait for him to come back to us."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a lot to hold on to. There was the feel of a sticky wet substance clinging to his skin. There was the inky blackness that swallowed his essence, his reality, and his name. There was the eternal beautiful light gently calling him toward its embrace.<p>

And there was a still, small voice at the back of his head, telling him to live.

*I stole that from Matthew Stover, but it's something Anakin would think. At least I think so. I hope this was worth the wait and that it didn't seem too rushed…Please let me know! Pretty please with sugar on top review!


	6. Sacrifices

Scraps of bacta clung to his short beard and the smell of it drifted up into his nostrils. Healers, then. He must be in the Healers Ward, and waking up confirmed his guess. He lay on scratchy white sheets in a cot next to a bacta tank. Wires connected him to a few beeping moniters, and Anakin was sleeping on a chair next to him.

Obi Wan cracked a small smile at the sight. Everytime he was hurt he woke to find Anakin next to him, sound asleep. It brought a fresh sense of normalcy-the sight of his former padawan at his expected post-and so very many things had been horribly, horribly wrong. Just for a moment though, Obi Wan felt contentment, and grattitude. He'd thought that he'd never see Anakin again; never see _anyone _again. If that had been the price to pay for keeping Anakin, _Anakin_ he'd have paid it. He'd have paid it a thousand times over.

Apparently, that hadn't been the case. He was quite sure that he was alive, as an excruciating pain made itself known in his side and the dead did not feel such things. He tried to think back and remember how he'd been saved. He'd taken a stab to the hip, that much was obvious. He'd fallen and Anakin had picked him up. He'd...hmmm he must of fallen unconscious because he remembered only Anakin's hysterical face and trying to say something, then nothing. He still felt intense relief that Anakin hadn't been the one to die, that Sidious' blood red lightsaber had not pierced his brother.

Of course, none of his memories answered the question of his continued existance. A horribly near-fatal wound like his required immediate medical attention-something not quite readily available in the Chancellor's office. Anakin wouldn't have left him to go for help and even if he had, it wouldn't have arrived in time. He somehow doubted that Sidious was the one responsible for his rescue and there hadn't been anyone else except...Padme.

Padme. Of course. She must have slipped out during the fight and contacted the Temple. Why had he brought her, again? It had just put her in danger, unnecessary danger. Anakin would have murdered him if anything had happened to her, and he'd have let Anakin do it. Padme was a dear friend, he hadn't want her to be yet another victim of Sidious' awful plot. So why had he brought her anywhere near the presence of a Sith Lord?

_"...I'd bring his wife with you."_

Oh, in the name of...so Qui Gon had asked him to bring Padme into danger just so she would have the knowledge to contact help in time? Just so he would have medical treatment before it was too late? It wasn't that he wanted to die, or that he was ungrateful for his Master's concern, it was just...Padme had an awful lot of influence on Anakin, probably more than he himself did. Sidious could have easily turned on her. Non-Force sensitive Padme would have been utterly defenseless. She could have died. Obi Wan could've killed her, just by bringing her.

He hadn't been able to stand the thought of Anakin's turning. All his thoughts and feelings had been bent on preventing it. Having his best friend, the boy he raised, lost to him forever...he'd have done anything to stop that. Apparently, that had included putting dear friends in mortal peril. The thought made him sick.

His bad side screamed with pain as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. The wound had begun healing nicely, thanks to the bacta, but it hadn't closed. He sported a deep, slightly bloody gash, on his left hip. He'd endured worse though, it was nothing he couldn't handle. He needed to see Padme, make sure she was alright, and apologize. He wanted to promise her that he'd never bring her into harms way again just because of his attachment. He reached out to the still sleeping Anakin Skywalker and patted his shoulder gently.

"You and I will talk later, I promise." he whispered. Anakin, predictably and true to form, didn't respond. Slowly, ever so slowly, he made his way towards the door, sliding each foot an inch or two at a time. Each step was a painful struggle.

"And just what do you think you're _doing!"_ An angry mob of Jedi healers latched onto the swaying injured knight.

"I-I just wanted to..." he began, but they kept incesantly pulling him back towards his room.

"Obi, there's a button on the side of your bed, it immediately calls a member of the healer staff. You know that. If there was anything you needed you could've just told me."

Bant's voice was soothing and sweet, one of the few things that was actually good about the infirmary.

"I need to speak to Senator Amidala. I need..." None of them understood. He himself was having problems with coherency, the pain in his side was making him dizzy.

"Shh Obi Wan. I'll comm. Senator Amidala, whatever you want. Just stay still alright?"  
>He wasn't inclined to obey, this was important. But upon hearing the desperate, quivering tone coming from Bant-who was a strong Jedi and a healer that had seen death and pain before- he thought better of it and allowed himself to be led back to his room.<p>

They ran a thousand and one tests on him, checking the wound for infection and checking his vitals. But true to Bant's promise, Padme walked in not five minutes after the healers were done.

* * *

><p>Padme was not happy. After putting her and her husband through absolute <em>hell<em> as they watched Obi Wan claw his way back to existance, the stubborn man just got up and started walking around? Just disregarded his own injuries and strained himself all because he needed to _tell her something?_ Padme was worse than 'not happy' she was downright mad.

"And just what, Master Kenobi, was so important that you had to speak to me about it immediately, regardless of the fact that you've almost been stabbed to death?" She leveled her friend with an angry glare and placed both hands on her hips. He had better have a good excuse. Whatever he desperately needed to impart to her had better be worth that risk.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." As always, he was a man full of surprises.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Every inch the Jedi Master, he stared straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I brought you into Pal-_Sidious'_ office."

"But...but you needed me," she said quietly, " I called for the healers."

He still didn't look down, but his blue eyes grew harder.

"I know."

"Then I don't understand, wha-"

"Master Qui Gon told me to bring you. I-I thought it was because Anakin wouldn't stay light had I been the only one there...I could've kept him from...I put you in danger, when I shouldn't have involved you, no matter what I thought. I'm sorry."

"You would have died." She stated this harshly, angrily. She's not a damsel in distress. She had been needed, and when it came to Anakin and Obi Wan, she would have undergone anything.

"You could have."

"But I didn't. Obi Wan, Anakin thought he could save me using the darkside. He needed to know that I wouldn't have wanted him too, and he needed to hear that from _me."_

"Nevertheless, I compromised your safety. I brought you there all because I couldn't stand the thought of Anakin turning. That was selfish, and I'm sorry."

"You were thinking of your best friend, you were thinking of saving countless lives," Anakin could've killed millions had they been too late. "In a way, you were thinking of me, how was that selfish?"

"_You're _only thinking of me. You're only thinking of what would have happened to me had I gone alone. While I'm flattered, Padme, sometimes you have to sacrifice a piece to win a chess game, but when it comes between a knight and a queen, a good player would always choose the queen."

She sat down on the bed then, and grabbed his face between her two hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Had you been sacrificed, we wouldn't have won that game. Never, NEVER think that way again. You are an invaluable piece, the dark would have won without you. And _we _need you. We love you."

For a quick second, maybe it was the pain medication or the impact of recent events, Obi Wan's Jedi mask slipped to reveal shock. But quick as ever, his features smoothed themselves out in the next moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but she was having none of it.

"He would never have gotten over it, Obi Wan. Not in the state he's been in currently. His grief for you would have led him to a place I don't ever wish to see him go."

She meant to go on, but an increasingly frequent flare of pain had been making itself known long before the arguement. She grasped her abdomin with both hands.

"Padme?"

"Obi Wan, it's time!"

AN: Oh Padme, healing up her boys. Once I started writing Padme, I began to like her character more and more. She's such a motherly, gentle figure, but I just love it when she knocks sense into Obi Wan or Anakin in other fanfictions I've read. Of course, now the twins are coming. Anakin was really _really_ stressed through that whole week or so of Palpatine tormenting, plus he hadn't been sleeping well due to those infamous nightmares, thus through the whole arguement, he stays asleep. However, he's gonna wake up real soon. After all he wouldn't want to miss this ;)

As always, please please review!


	7. Life Goes On

**anon: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, Obi Wan's going to live, thanks to Padme. Now, though, he's going to return the favor...kind of

* * *

><p>"Padme, what's wrong?" Padme's face had gone very white.<p>

"My child, it's coming!"

"Are you absolutely sure? This couldn't be just practice contractions? False labor?" The rapid questionaire was as close to panic as Obi Wan would get.

"No, I'm sure. This feels different."

Obi Wan instantly sprang (as much as he was capable) to her assistance. He gently eased her onto the bed he had previously occupied and just managed to catch a word he had not thought someone as delicate and dignified as Padme would use. Anakin must have been rubbing off on her.

Speaking of Anakin, Obi Wan kicked the chair Anakin was currently sprawled upon out from under him, effectively waking him up.

"Wha! What's going on! Why are you up! Why did you do that?" Anakin demanded angrily.

"Your wife is about to give birth! I figured you'd want to be conscious for it." Obi Wan snarked with a level of calm he wasn't feeling at the current moment.

"She's _what!" _Anakin leapt to his feet and was instantly at Padme's side. He started repeatedly pushing the button to call the healers.

A med droid rolled in.

"Might I be of assistance?"

Catching Anakin's intentions of smashing the blasted thing, Obi Wan grabbed his arm.

"Don't. He may be all we have."

"She needs a _healer_!" Anakin exploded, "She needs one NOW!"

"There don't seem to be any coming. Let me go see where Bant went."

Anakin's angry expression changed dramatically into one of pure panic, he latched onto Obi Wan's arm.

"Don't leave me, Master!"

"I'm just going to get-"

"I need you!"

"I don't want to intrud-"

"OBI WAN GET IN HERE!"

Anakin simply yanked Obi Wan over to his now groaning wife.

"Shh, Padme. Just breath, in and out."

Anakin continued to try to soothe Padme, kissing her forehead and wringing her hand.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed, and all the fear of losing his wife in death echoed in that one statement, "Please help."

Obi Wan stretched out with the Force towards Padme, checking for undue strain or any complications.

"...help what? She's doing fine."

Padme let out a cry of pain, and her fingers turned white where they gripped Anakin's. Obi Wan could see his friend's bones shifting, but Anakin didn't seem to notice.

"She's in pain!" He gestured to the writhing Padme, "I don't know what to do! There's no healer! I need you to help with the birthing process."

Birthing process? How would he know how to deliver a child?

"Anakin...why do you think I would know the first thing about birthing children?"

"Well, I don't!" Typical Anakin logic, if he didn't know something, Obi Wan must have been keeping it from him, but that was a terribly bitter thought and he thrust it away from his mind.

"First things first, make the pain stop."

So Anakin really _didn't _know anything about delivering children.

"I can't stop childbirthing pains! It hurts! It hurts for every woman. It doesn't stop until the baby is born!"

Padme began to hyperventilate.

"Will...you two...quit bickering...and help me!"

Anakin looked at Obi Wan expectantly,

"Get the baby out of her! She's in pain!"

Where, _where_ was Bant? The one time Obi Wan wanted a healer, and there weren't any around.

The med droid had apparently been busier than Obi Wan and Anakin had been. It had prepped Padme for delivery and was now coaching her in breathing techniques with it's mechanical voice.

Relying on the Force, his healer training, and his pathetic amount of holo drama knowledge, Obi Wan grabbed Padme's other hand.

"Alright, Padme. I need you to push as hard as you can right...now!"

Padme let out an exceedingly loud scream. Anakin nearly had a heartattack.

"Keep breathing, Padme! Don't die. _Please, _don't die!"

"SHUT UP!" Padme yelled.

Obi Wan was tempted to laugh. This whole situation was just ridiculous! Not two hours after recovering from a lightsaber wound, he was delivering his brother's child. And for the love of the Force, Where. Were. The. Blasted. HEALERS?

Padme's grip went slack in his hand and for one terrible second, he thought she'd died. But the medical droid let out a strange sound before placing a warm, wet bundle into Anakin's outstretched arms.

"It's a boy."

Anakin leaned down to show Padme their little miracle. His wife smiled tiredly, but triumphantly up at him.

"Ha! I knew it! You were wrong, Ani! A mother's intuition trumps the For-AUGH!"

Obi Wan whiped his head back to the screaming Padme, and a quick scan of the Force told him that one more child was trying to make it's way into the world.

Panicked, Anakin yelled, "What is it? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Anakin Skywalker, calm down this minute!" Freaking out would only cause Padme undue stress. One could never be too careful with pregnant women.

"It's another contraction. You're having twins." He told his friend before Anakin could give himself a nervous break down. And wouldn't that just put the icing on the honey cake?

"Come on, Padme! One more push." Padme let out one last scream before again going limp and the med droid picked up the second infant, this time handing it-_her_ he should say,-directly to Padme.

"See, Padme? I told you it was a girl!" The newly made parents marveled at their babies.

"It appears we were both right." Padme said, reaching up gently to touch her son's cheek.

"Oh, Luke." She murmered. "Luke and Leia right? That's what we decided." Padme looked up at Anakin.

"They're beautiful names...they're beautiful children. My children." Anakin seemed to sag with intense relief, "And my vision, it...oh it didn't come true!"

As if noting his Master for the first time, Anakin held out his son.

"Look Master! Twins!"

Obi Wan smiled gently, and very _very_ wearily up at his former Padawan.

"Yes, Anakin. I can see that."

Reaching across the bed, Anakin made as though to give him the baby.

"This is Luke!"

Before he could really protest, he was holding the child.

"Anakin are you sure you want to-Oh my"

Luke was beautiful. A new, innocent, shining signature in the Force. The baby nestled comfortably in Obi Wan's arms.

"Hello there!"

Preoccupied with the new arrivals, none of the occupants in the room sensed Bant's "timely" entrance.

"Obi Wan-What is going on in here?"

Three heads shot up at her query.

"Where were you?" Obi Wan regarded his life long friend with dangerously dark side-esque fury.

"Master Windu was in critical condition, and none of the other healers could be spared as we were already packed with Clone War veterans and now Palpatine's victims." She explained easily, placing both flippers on her hips.

"Is he alright?" Obi Wan inquired, suddenly feeling guilty for his anger towards the healers who were apparently preocupied saving the life of his friend.

"He will recover, but there might be some lingering damage due to the Sith Lightning he recieved." Bant gave him a funny look.

"Did you just deliver twins?" She gazed at Obi Wan with ire, exasperation, and maybe just a hint of awe.

"Well you were busy." he exclaimed, shrugging.

"You were almost _dead_ not more than a day ago! And now you're prancing about and delivering babies! Are you out of your mind? Sit down!"

Not sparing them another glance, Bant activated her comlink.

"I need a stretcher to Room 4264, and hurry!" She turned to a suddenly very sleepy Padme.

"Senator, we need to run some tests to make sure you're alright. I'm also going to keep you overnight to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. We can keep your children here as well if you'd like."

"Yes, please. Thank you, Bant." Padme murmered tiredly. Obi Wan was beginning to mirror her fatigue.

The stretcher wheeled in and Obi Wan followed Padme to her new room before Anakin led him towards another new, empty one and forced him to lie down.

His weariness and pain were swiftly overtaking him, but just before his eyes fell shut he saw Anakin's small smile.

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

><p>Jedi didn't usually do parties. An occasional Knighting ceremony was celebrated and the new knight would invite his friends, but no party consisted of the entire Jedi Order. Yet, the Council had deemed the end of the War and the defeat of the ever elusive Sith Lord celebratory material, and thus from the most revered Master to the smallest initiate, Jedi were celebrating all over the Temple.<p>

All Jedi, except for Anakin, who didn't even know if he still merited the title 'Jedi', and who was sitting in the healers ward watching his two new children sleep.

Obi Wan stared at his troubled apprentice from the doorway and idly wondered how Padme had lost him at the party.

"Obi Wan, you need to go back to bed. Bant said you weren't clear for excessive movement yet." Helping deliver twins had set his recovery back a few days.

"What is troubling you, Anakin?" He ignored the command, (and his pain) to answer a more pressing need.

Anakin merely looked at him with tears filling his blue eyes.

"How can you still care about me? You come in here all concerned for a man who nearly betrayed you, who abandoned you, and almost got you killed. Why don't you hate me?"

His brother turned away from him, shaking with near silent sobs, as if afraid to hear Obi Wan's answer. Obi Wan simply let him cry for a while, before slowly making his way to the crib and picking up Luke.

Careful not jostle his precious bundle, he limped over to Anakin and placed the boy in his waiting arms.

"Do you see that baby, Anakin? He's beautiful isn't he? So light." Obi Wan gently traced his forfinger down Luke's cheek before lifting his eyes to meet Anakin's confused ones.

"Only a good, pure man could've fathered such a child." Anakin looked away, and Obi Wan went back to gazing at Luke.

"He takes after you, you know. He's light because you are Anakin. And so is Padme. He is a symbol of the part of you that could never be dark."

Cleansing tears dripped down both men's cheeks as they regard the baby sleeping in his father's arms. After a few minutes, Anakin looked up at his Master.

"I could let this go right now, but you deserve to know. What you said to me, before you started fighting Palpatine. I already knew, and I'm so sorry I made you go so far to prove it to me." He steadied himself with a shaky sigh.

"And although I have done a terrible job proving it to _you,_ I...I love you, Obi Wan. You're my brother too."

Obi Wan simply smiled and sat down next to his best friend. They weren't healed from the experience yet, but the Force was always there to comfort them, and they had made some major headway already. Tomorrow, he'll have to stand in front of the Council and defend Anakin's marriage. Wherever Qui Gon was, he'd be so proud. Tomorrow, he'll start protecting Anakin and Padme from the judgemental eyes of the Jedi and the media. Tomorrow begins a new era for the Order.

But for right now, he wanted to simply be at peace. The threat, the horror, and the death, that the War bombareded them with was behind him now. The influence of the dark was no longer hanging over them. And he still had his brother, now and he hoped for a long while yet.

Gently, he reached out and drapped his arm over Anakin's shoulders until they stopped shaking. With a sniff, Anakin turned to look at his friend with mischief sparkling at the corners of his pain filled eyes.

"So I noticed you weren't using _your_ lightsaber, while you were fighting Palps...?"

The game between dark and light is over.

"That weapon, is your _life_ Obi Wan," the knight teased his brother gaining an eyeroll, a bit of a chuckle, and an epic recount of a heroic battle.

Life goes on.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And hopfully that flows neatly into "The Life He Deserved". I know I repeated some flashbacks in here, but I tried to make sure it didn't feel redundant by making sure they were from another perspective. With the ending of this piece I believe I will lay this AU to rest. (Besides "The Ten Point Guide", and I'm not sure if that counts or not) However, I do have one question for you. This piece was supposed to focus on the entire Prequel family if you know what I mean. I've read some great stories focusing on just Ani and Padme and some fantastic stories focusing on just Obi Wan and Anakin. I wanted to show they are all important to each other. Did I succeed? Please let me know! Also, a big thank you to all who reviewed and/or favorited this story! :D


End file.
